weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Worldwide Problems
4:22 MamaLuigi22 Ml22 and Sling King are contacted by a mysterious caller.... *4:22 Sling King Sling King: Hello? *4:23 MamaLuigi22 Caller: Hello Sling and Mr. Edgy Squidward *The Regisaurus of karro has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *4:24 Sling King Sling King: He's calling you squidward * 4:24 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: It's cool, I am the edgy Squidward after all *Ml22: What's your deal man? Why u calling us? *Caller: I want to play...a game with you *The Regisaurus of karro has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *4:26 Sling King Sling King: Very cliche, Jigsaw *4:26 MamaLuigi22 Caller: Look behind you *the crew looks behind to see Weegee hanging by a nose *noose *4:27 Sling King Sling King: Oh my god... * 4:27 ADgee Someone else establishes a connection with both,but the connection seemed bad,as it was from very very far away * 4:27 Sling King Sling King: NO! My soda! * 4:27 MamaLuigi22 ML22: No! There aren't 22 knots in the noose! It's useless!!!! *Caller: Who is this new person? *4:27 Sling King Sling King: Right, but.. MY SODA!!! *Sling King starts tearing up because of the spilled soda *4:28 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: Oh yeah, and Weegee died...that too * 4:29 ADgee ?????? : Finally I stablished a stable connection! *4:29 MamaLuigi22 Caller: Not you again. I thought I killed you all those years ago *4:29 Sling King Sling King: Who are you? *4:29 ADgee Foxpede : IM FOXPEDE! DUH! *4:30 MamaLuigi22 Caller: God d*mmit! *4:30 Sling King Sling King throws the can of soda at the knot *4:30 MamaLuigi22 Weegee falls down *Weegee wakes up *Weegee: Thank god I almost died! *ml22: That man hung you. Who is he? *4:31 ADgee Foxpede : Anyways,I was really far far away from here,but I finally stablished with you guys.I just had to type your coordinates in the machine. *4:32 MamaLuigi22 Weegee: He is...Maverick *4:32 ADgee Foxpede : Something weird and really bad is happening. *4:32 Sling King Sling King: Do you have a treatment for Cliche Disease? *4:32 MamaLuigi22 Maverick: No. It's incurable. That's how your character lasted so long *4:33 ADgee Foxpede : Guys,listen to me too.The number of sudden deaths around your zone has increased heavily. *4:33 MamaLuigi22 Maverick: I wonder who did that? (Cackles in sadistic delight) *4:34 ADgee Foxpede : There were around 20.000 deaths in 1 week. *4:34 MamaLuigi22 Maverick: But I wasn't alone. Spleegeeg helped *Ml22: What a twist *4:35 ADgee Foxpede : I investigated and the majority of the causes were either a strange infection and diseases. *4:36 MamaLuigi22 Maverick: Ok, so I had to use my custom disease. Ok?! *4:37 ADgee Foxpede : The secondary causes were drowning,dissapearations and...ugh...suicide. *4:37 MamaLuigi22 Maverick: I had nothing to do with the suicide *4:38 Sling King Sling King: Anyone know where to get more soda? *4:38 ADgee Foxpede : It's happening all around the world.Thanks god,there's a zone which has the lowest number of deaths. *4:38 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: Chill bro, soda is only good when it's Mountain Dew *4:38 ADgee Foxpede : And it's the safest zone. *Foxpede : Atleast the only safe zone I could find. *4:40 Sling King Sling King: A vending machine? *4:40 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: Where is it? *4:40 Sling King Sling King: I NEED SODA! *4:40 ADgee Foxpede : Wait there,I'll give you the coordinates. *4:40 MamaLuigi22 Pepsi man runs by, and throws a Pepsi to Sling *Ml22: Cokes better? *better! *4:41 ADgee Foxpede sends a text message with the coordinates to ML22 *4:41 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: Oh god not this is place! *forget the is, typo *4:41 Sling King Sling King: Thanks. *4:42 ADgee The coordinates were : 125 ,697 , 3687 *4:42 Sling King Sling King: Is this... A park? *4:42 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: Fine, we must go. *Weegee: Fakegees and me will teleport there. *weegee teleports to the location, along with ml22 *4:43 ADgee Foxpede builds something called S.H.I.T.S *4:43 Sling King Sling King: Oh well, guess i'm stuck here. *. *Sling King eats a sandwidch *4:44 ADgee The full name was Smart High technology Intelligent Teleportation System *4:44 MamaLuigi22 ML22 teleports back, grabs Sling, and teleports to the location * 4:45 ADgee Foxpede uses the S.H.I.T.S,inserts the coordinates and teleports into the zone * 4:45 Sling King Stop with the profanity *Whatever * 4:45 MamaLuigi22 In the zone, cackling can be heard from the background... *out walks Heinrich Weegee Himmler *4:45 Sling King Sling King shoots him *4:46 MamaLuigi22 Himmler dodges *Heinrich Weegee Himmler : You don't know what your doing *Weegee: Cease Sling, he's my friend *4:47 ADgee Foxpede : We came here due to being the safest place due to the increation of sudden deaths in the world. *4:47 MamaLuigi22 Heinrich Weegee Himmler : I did to. Do you think I want to die? *4:48 ADgee Foxpede : I'm starting to think you have something to do with all this. *4:48 MamaLuigi22 Heinrich Weegee Himmler : Just because I own a Nazi corporation doesn't mean I want the death of all. *4:49 Sling King Sling King: I want a better soda *(I am random!) *4:49 ADgee Foxpede : I brought some drinks and food since I noticed there were none. *4:49 MamaLuigi22 Sling, does your character have a wife? *4:50 ADgee Foxpede gives Sling King a soda *The Regisaurus of karro has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *4:50 ADgee Ugh,ML22,you reminded me of something disturbing *4:50 MamaLuigi22 What? *4:50 ADgee SanicGee wanting to be SK's girl/boyfriend *He/she wanted to marry SK *4:51 MamaLuigi22 dude I just died from cringe overload * 4:51 Sling King It was weird *4:51 ADgee Yeah * 4:51 Sling King But yes, yes he does *4:51 MamaLuigi22 Is she named Sling Queen? *The Regisaurus of karro has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *4:52 ADgee Yup,sling queen is SK's character's real wife *4:53 Sling King Yup *4:53 MamaLuigi22 Anywho *4:53 Sling King If you read *. *4:53 MamaLuigi22 Heinrich Weegee Himmler claps his hand, and Weerich Müller walks out *4:54 Sling King Sling King: Thanks for the soda. *4:54 ADgee Foxpede : Your welcome. *4:54 Sling King Sling King: Is everyone dead? *4:55 ADgee Foxpede : There were some survivors,but some of them suicided weirdly. *(should we archive this RP on RP Zone wiki) *4:56 Sling King k *Sling King grabs a knot *noose* *4:57 MamaLuigi22 Heinrich Weegee Himmler : Most are dead yes, but not all *4:57 ADgee Foxpede : I brought some of my tech here,I think I can locate the survivors+ *survivors* *4:58 MamaLuigi22 Himmler: Most members of the Geestapo are dead *4:58 Sling King Sling King grabs a hook *4:59 MamaLuigi22 Weegee: Malleo was also found dead... *The Regisaurus of karro has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *5:00 MamaLuigi22 Kodek : I think I might know how to stop it *5:00 Sling King Sling King hangs the noose *The Regisaurus of karro has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *5:01 ADgee (guys Im gonna archive the RP now,but continue) *5:01 Sling King ok *5:02 MamaLuigi22 Kodek : I found out that Spleegeeg was a major cause, along with Maverick, if we can capture them, we might be able to undo this *5:02 ADgee (what name should I add) *use* *5:03 MamaLuigi22 (Whatever u want) * 5:03 ADgee (ok) * 5:04 Sling King Sling King: Hopefully they have no idea what i'm gonna do *5:05 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: I don't know if we should trust Kodek *(You obviously know what i'm gonna do) *Sling King gets a chair *The Regisaurus of karro has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *5:06 MamaLuigi22 Ml22 tackles Sling down *5:07 Sling King Sling King: This is for a pinati *pinata* *5:08 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: I doubt it *5:09 Sling King Sling King: And the pinata... IS ME! *Sling King stands on the chair *MamaLuigi22 has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *MamaLuigi22 has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *5:10 MamaLuigi22 Ml22 gets popcorn to watch *Weegee: What the h*ll is wrong with you?! (Kicks Sling down) *5:11 Sling King Sling King has Sling King pinata *a* *Sling King: What are you thinking? *5:12 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: Oh...whoops *5:12 ADgee Worldwide Problem *5:12 Sling King Sling King puts the pinata on the noose *5:13 ADgee Foxpede picks a hammer and gives it to SK *5:13 MamaLuigi22 Cool, make sure your keeping up with our new parts *5:13 ADgee OK *Ok* *A mysterious email is sent to Sling *Sling King Sling King: Hm... What's this? *Email: Hello, this is Maverick. I noticed you zone is a bit...too safe. So I sent some missiles to eradicate you. Good day sir *ADgee im updating the page every second *5:15 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: What does the email say? *5:16 Sling King Sling King: It said "Hello, this is Maverick. I noticed you zone is a bit...too safe. So I sent some missiles to eradicate you. Good day sir" *Ml22: Oh...well that is unfortunate...see you suckers! (Teleports away) *Finn168719 has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *hi finnn *5:17 Sling King hi *5:17 ADgee were doing an RP *Finn168719 A laser beam hits the missiles on Sling's house *5:17 Sling King Sling King: Well, homeless now. *Sling King: Might as well do what everyone else did. *5:17 Finn168719 It appears to be a laser cannon mounted on Sling's house, shooting at the missiles. *The Regisaurus of karro has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *Himmler runs away in panic *A Fakeinn: Let's see.... What shall I assassinate to protect the Fakegees, who are inhabitants of Finnittania... *5:19 Sling King Sling King steals Himmler's gun *Sling King loads it *The Regisaurus of karro has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *A Fakeinn holds Himmler to stop him from escaping *Fakeinn: Just shoot that guy. *5:21 MamaLuigi22 Weegee: Don't. He's my ally *5:21 Finn168719 Fakeinn: That Nazi guy? *Finn168719 Fakeinn: Let's see.... Attempting to cause the extinction of Fakegees.... *5:21 Sling King Sling King puts it to his face *Sling King knocks out *Weegee: He is still racist against them because he's a product of his time, but he doesn't act on it. So LET...HIM...GO *5:23 Finn168719 Fakeinn: Fine then... *The Fakeinn lets Himmler go *5:23 MamaLuigi22 Himmler lands on the ground *5:23 Sling King Sling King is actually dead *5:23 MamaLuigi22 Himmler: Thanks Weegee *Ml22: NO!!!!....I didn't get to watch him die! *5:24 Finn168719 The Fakeinn wonders what anti-Fakegee extremist should he kill *The Regisaurus of karro has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *5:24 MamaLuigi22 Weegee: Assuming you can find Maverick, then he's a good choice. But no one knows where he is *5:25 Finn168719 Fakeinn: Alright then... I shall find him, and kill him... *Fakeinn: And crack information on him. *5:25 MamaLuigi22 Weegee: Good luck, I've been doing it for years *Weegee: He's a slippery man *IAMFREEGEE has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *5:26 Sling King A Top Hat comes out of Sling King's dead carcass *hi *5:26 IAMFREEGEE Hi *5:26 MamaLuigi22 Hey Freeg, were rping *5:26 IAMFREEGEE K *What's the plot so far? *5:27 Finn168719 The Fakeinn gets on the computer and began checking to see Maverick's IP to track him down *The Regisaurus of karro has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *5:27 Sling King DEATH! *Top Hat: Hello! *5:28 MamaLuigi22 Ml22: Wait...is his ip randomly changing? *Sling King Top Hat: Apparently so *5:28 Finn168719 Fakeinn: Proxies... *Finn168719 Fakeinn: I guess I need to find a way to disable that guy's proxy *Sling King has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *5:30 Finn168719 The Fakeinn decides to find a way to track down Maverick's password *Ml22: I can't believe it *Foxpede : It's terrible,I know *Ml22: I've seen this before...was Maverick a member of the AMFA? *The Regisaurus of karro has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *5:34 IAMFREEGEE What's the plot of the RP so far? *Sling King has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *5:35 MamaLuigi22 Ad, explain, you know it best Category:Unfinished Roleplays